<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buddie one shots by BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175711">Buddie one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe/pseuds/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe'>BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Mpreg, Pet Names, Slight swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe/pseuds/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>enjoy Buddie one-shots, I may change the rating depending on what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These one-shots are written by one of my sister's (I don't know if it's true since she didn't like it that I told her I'm Pan-demi sexual. If these are copied, please let me know and I'll delete them.) She asked me to post them a while ago...(I think in June, I'm only getting to it now).<br/>Any Spanish words are from google translate, please let me know of any mistakes and enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck lets out a moan as he relaxes back against Eddie. The water is so warm and delightful, especially with how rough a day it’s been. No one told him being 7 months pregnant would be so exhausting. And he hurts everywhere, too. Baby’s been kicking  all over Buck’s insides and the waddling Buck has to do to accommodate the baby’s size and awkwardly positioned weight has left his ankles, hip joints and lower back aching.<br/>Then again, no one told him he could even get pregnant, so. There’s been a whole lot of not telling going on.<br/>"You okay, mi amor?" Eddie asks as he starts gently scrubbing Buck clean with a loofah.<br/>"No. Everything is terrible. I hate my life," Buck grumbles.<br/>Eddie chuckles at him and nuzzles at his neck. “No you don’t, mi amor.”<br/>Buck sighs. “You’re right. I’m just mildly peeved at my life at the moment. I can’t work, I’m always tired, moody and fat.”<br/>Eddie nips Buck’s neck and growls "You’re not fat, you’re pregnant with our baby boy Christopher. They are all common symptoms of pregnancy and I’m so happy that you aren’t working. You and our baby are safe." Eddie says as he sets the loofah aside and puts his hands on Buck’s 7 month belly, rubbing there for a moment until the baby Christopher kicked. Eddie always has to stop and feel the kicking. Even if he’s across the room, he’ll notice the weird ‘being kicked from the inside’ look on Buck’s face and rush over to feel the kicking. Buck gets it; this is their first baby and Eddie’s worried and wants to make sure their family stays safe.   <br/>"Thank you for listening. Our baby is lucky to have a daddy like you” Buck says.<br/>"I’m always here for you. Also our baby will have an amazing Papa" replied Eddie. <br/>*After their bath, they dress in sweat pants (Buck prefers skin to skin contact when cuddling in bed so Eddie compromises they wear sweatpants)*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>insecure Buck Part 1.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Eddie returns home after a 12 hour shift, he expects his beautiful, pregnant mate to be in their kitchen, as he always is, but somehow, the kitchen is empty. So, he decides to look around. Their house isn’t too big. It’s a medium size house, not many rooms, so it would be easy to spot a tall, pregnant omega. <br/>The living room is empty, with boxes of Mexican take-out lying on the coffee table.<br/>The study, where Buck usually spends hours sitting, reading, writing, painting/drawing or playing video games is also empty.<br/>The guest-room-now-converted-to-the-pup's-room is also empty, with the only clue about Buck's arrival being the stack of books that he created and some that were gifts in a shelf. Eddie had received Buck’s message of wanting to go book shopping for inspiration and more art supplies, and well, could he ever deny his omega anything?<br/>All that lingers in the air, however, is the faint trace of cinnamon, rose, and pinewood. Evan. <br/>The last, and the best option is their bedroom, and as Eddie approaches the bedroom, Buck’s scent got stronger. <br/>But something was wrong.<br/>Buck was upset. <br/>Although it’s not easily noticeable in his scent, Eddie does pick up on it in their bond, especially when he walks closer to the bedroom. A soft nudge to the door sends it creaking open, and once again, Eddie finds himself stunned at the pitch-black darkness in the room.<br/>"Mi Amor?"<br/>In response, Eddie only hears a sniffle.<br/>Perplexed, worried, intrigued, Eddie reaches out in the darkness, to scout against the wall for the light switch. He flips it on, and at once, a soft, white light illuminates the room.<br/>Lying on the far edge of the bed, dressed in Eddie's big loose LAFD hoodie, with his hands buried against his face, is Buck. A soft, sad wave of unease floats in the air, and Eddie steps forward with caution.<br/>"Querido?"<br/>He asks again, and once again, the only response he gets, is a sniffle and the slight twitch of Buck's fingers.<br/>So, he's awake.<br/>Without another word, Eddie drops his LAFD bag down on the floor, against the door panel, and trudges over to the edge of the bed, where Buck has his back turned to Eddie, only the mess of his curly, blonde hair on display. As Eddie rounds the corner of the bed, he notices Buck's shut eyes, the red flush spread across his face, and an odd dampness on his cheeks.<br/>"Evan? Cariño?"<br/>When Buck doesn't respond, Eddie decides he needs to get to the bottom of this.<br/>Something is bothering and upsetting Buck.<br/>His mate is crying. Has been crying.<br/>Eddie sighs, and kicks off his boots off, followed by his socks, and he lets them fall at the foot of the bed, rolls his sleeves up, and drops onto the bed, crawling back and rolling onto his side, until his chest is pressed against his mate's lean body, which appears smaller now that he has his shoulders drawn in.<br/>"Evan? Mi Amor..."<br/>Eddie coos against his mate's neck, wrapping his arms around Buck's round, eight-month-pregnant belly. Buck stirs, and his eyes blink open, not as if he's been sleeping, but as if he's been crying.<br/>"Hi."<br/>At last, Buck speaks, and yet, his voice is soft, broken and void of emotion which is unusual since he’s usually talkative, loud and expressive . <br/>"What's wrong, Cariño?"<br/>Eddie asks, rubbing his nose against his mate's scent gland, throwing a leg over Buck to press even closer to him. Eddie's hands travel under Buck's shirt, over his big, round belly, and up to his chest.<br/>Buck sniffles.<br/>And then.<br/>A sob cracks through the room. Then another, and another, and another.<br/>It takes Eddie a single moment to realise.<br/>Buck is crying.<br/>"Cariño? What's the matter?, hey, talk to me darling, what's wrong?"<br/>Eddie's voice rises with alarm, not the calm, soothing note anymore as he pushes himself up and leans over Buck, trying to catch a glimpse of his face. Buck's cheeks are red and damp, his blue eyes scrunched, as tears pour down his face without a pause, and Eddie feels his soft hands squeeze Eddie's. The bond between them feels heavy, laden with unease, and it causes Eddie to feel dread in his chest. In Buck's current state, it might be risky to try to manoeuvre him into rolling on the other side, but before Eddie can consider it, Buck is rolling himself, with so much effort to be cautious about his belly, and yet, even as he tries to reach for Eddie, his belly stands in the way, big and proud, and Eddie can do nothing but hold him in his arms, and stare at his beautiful, teary face until he calms down.<br/>"Evan, honey, c'mon, it’s alright, talk to me, mi amor, what's wrong, sweetheart? Did something happen? Did someone say something to you? Did Chim trick you into watching the Titanic or notebook with Maddie  again?"<br/>The joke falls flat as worry overpowers Eddie's words, and in response, Buck simply cries again, the sound of his sobs ripping through the air, sad and erratic.<br/>It breaks Eddie's heart.<br/>"Shh, darling, talk to me–" Eddie reaches out now, wiping Buck's face with his palms, running his fingers through his hair, holding his mate's jaw in his hands as he searches for some semblance of an explanation.<br/>"Eddie..." Buck says between a sob, pulling Eddie closer to himself, despite the belly bump, "-why do you love me? I'm so... so ugly now and not good enough for you or our baby."<br/>What the actual hell?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know what are some prompts anyone would like? My sister wants to work on her writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Insecure Buck part 2</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have not read any of my sister's work (so if  I'm missing any tags, warnings, ect please let me know) The tags I went with are the ones she told me to use.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie's eyes widened, and he jerks up, cupping Buck's face in his hands.<br/>"Woah, what the hell, where's that coming from, Querido?! Who said you're ugly and not good enough? Evan, hey, what's going on? See, you gotta' tell me what's wrong, 'cause you say shit about yourself and it makes me so upset and angry because that's not you."<br/>Bucks' expression softens, and his sobs subdue into a sniffle as he blinks his big, blue eyes up at Eddie, eyes that always remind Eddie of everything beautiful in the world.<br/>With a soft hiccup, Castiel starts speaking, his hands wrapping around Dean's wrists to hold him close.<br/>"I- I- I went out with Maddie this morning, for our sibling day and baby shopping. <br/>"Mhmm."<br/>"And, and, and," Buck sniffles, wiping a hand over his lips before continuing, "-and Maddie, she looked so beautiful. I mean, she was glowing with her baby bump. Like some kind of goddess. She was smiling and laughing, and she looked so pretty. We talked about our pregnancies, you know, if she'd been feeling down about her pregnancy at all, and if the baby ever made her sick, and she was just, laughing, like some kind of model, and she kept saying how beautiful and smooth her pregnancy was."<br/>Buck pauses at that, looking away now, his lips in a small pout.<br/>"Then what, Cariño?"<br/>Eddie urges, and runs his fingers through Buck's hair absently, loving the way it feels like silk under his skin.<br/>"– after Maddie left, I ran into your parents at the shops. They want us to d-d-divorce, you to take our baby back to El Paso. They were saying I’m not good enough for you and our baby, I’m getting ugly, fat and big, and you need someone pretty and female. It just... It just made me wonder, y'know."<br/>Eddie loathes where this is going.<br/>"Wonder about what, Hermoso?”<br/>Buck looks up at Eddie, fat tears spilling down his pale face as his lips quiver, and he looks on the verge of another breakdown, so without a word, Eddie presses him close to his chest.<br/>"I'm not beautiful, Eds. I get uglier each day. Look at me," Buck cries, and at once, Eddie feels a shard of wood impale through his heart, "-I'm not like I used to be. I'm not muscular, and active, and I'm not the way you liked me. I'm just big, fat, useless, and I don’t have energy to cook for us, I'm sleepy, hungry and moody all the time, and I know the baby is changing everything, and I know it's hurting you–"<br/>Wait, what?<br/>"–I know, we don't even have sex or go on dates or do workouts together anymore, and I don't wear those nicer clothes anymore, and I just lie around the house all day, eating and watching T.V, getting fat and lazy, and I know you do all the work around the house, you even make breakfast, you pack lunch for me, make dinner, I’m so grateful Abuela taught you to cook since I don’t have the energy, sometimes I shout at you, I fight with you, I get moody... You shouldn't deal with me, Eddie."<br/>Tears sting Eddie's eyes.<br/>Is that how my mate feels?<br/>For a moment, he can't respond.<br/>He just can't believe Buck would feel something like this. Like he's not good enough, perfect the way he is. Like he doesn't mean the world to Eddie. Like Eddie wouldn't leave the world behind in an instance to be with him.<br/>"I think you should find someone else. Someone prettier, someone who doesn't get mad or snap at you for little things, someone who knows how to be a good partner. You should find someone else, Eddie. Your parents are right. You deserve better."<br/>It's a second after Buck has finished speaking where Eddie feels his heart shatter into a million, tiny pieces.<br/>"Alright," He whispers into the silence, waiting for Buck's reaction.<br/>"Alright?"<br/>Buck asks as if it's not what he expected Eddie to answer.<br/>"Alright. I'll find someone pretty. I'll find someone who can cook and clean. I'll find someone who doesn't get mad at me. I'll find someone who isn't pregnant with my baby. And then what?"<br/>"Then you stay with them."<br/>Buck mumbles, Eddie can't take it anymore. His lip quivers with the need to cry, and yet, for buck, he tries to stay strong. Right now, only one of them can afford to cry. One of them needs to be strong.<br/>It's no secret that the pregnancy and Eddie’s parents' dislike towards Buck has changed Buck.<br/>He’s more exhausted; he lies on the couch and watches T.V for hours, and eats Mexican takeout or Eddie’s cooking almost on a daily basis. He snaps at Eddie for something as silly as laundry or and he cries over something as stupid as diaper advertisements on TV. He pukes, he gets nauseated, he doesn't shower for days, he can't walk right before wanting to sit down for a while, and he gets grumpy all the time, he gets happy at random times, and overall, the pregnancy has been a train wreck for the Buck. <br/>"Mhm. Right. So you're saying, I should give up my beautiful, thoughtful, kind-hearted, sometimes reckless, intelligent husband, who's pregnant with our baby, whom I have loved since we first met even though you were an asshole, whom I have been blessed enough to be best friends with, whom I have been lucky enough to get married to and come home to each evening, and for what?"<br/>Buck sniffles, but doesn't answer.<br/>Eddie pulls away, finding Buck's eyes and holding them, staring into his Buck's beautiful, blue eyes, laden with glassy, round tears as he sniffles.<br/>"Mi Amor, how do I even begin to explain to you how perfect you are? The most gorgeous, the most breathtaking, the most reckless, the most silly, the most intelligent, the most adorable man I have ever met in my life, and you're mine. And nothing and no one, not even my parents could ever get between us. I’d always choose you. <br/>The tears stinging Eddie's eyes slip through, streaming down his cheek, and Buck’s blue eyes follow the movement for a moment, before meeting Eddie's brown eyes again.<br/>"Cariño, I don't care if you're not as muscular or energetic anymore. You know, every time I look at you, look at your belly, look at our baby, I just, I can't breathe. I can't breathe because you're here, and you're real, and you have our beautiful, tiny little baby boy growing inside you, and I don't care if you're not glowing like Maddie because you are the definition of sunshine, I don't care that you don't shower for two days, or that you eat a lot, and keep watching that stupid, Impractical Joker  show with your big, stupid, beautiful loud laugh, and trust me, that show is far from funny, and I don't care about doing the housework, or cooking, or fighting with you over the chores, you know why?"<br/>Buck, utterly silent, his tears now having stopped, his eyebrows furrowed as he gazes up at Eddie, only whispers, in the softest voice, "-why?"<br/>"'Cause I love you so much, Mi Amor. And I know that as long as you're happy, and as long as you're healthy, and our baby's healthy, I'll do anything. I mean it. I'll do anything to keep seeing you laugh, to keep seeing you smile, to keep coming home to you. Don't you see, Evan, you're the best thing in my life, Cariño, you're my biggest win."<br/>Eddie's voice trembles as tears stain his face, Buck who wipes his tears away and snuggles closer to his chest.<br/>"You and our baby boy are the only ones I pray for, Evan. And you know me, Cariño, I don’t pray often or at all."<br/>Silence fills the room as Buck stares at Eddie. Something odd, something inscrutable, something between fondness and disbelief, something between peace and misery, flashes across Buck's face, and Eddie expects him to say something, but instead, Buck simply pulls Eddie closer, pulls him down until Eddie’s face is buried against Buck's neck.<br/>Eddie breathes in Buck’s scent, lets it wash over him, sniffling into the crook of his husband’s shoulder, arms squeezing softly around his belly.<br/>"I'm sorry," Buck croaks out, "-I thought..."<br/>"Don't think anymore, Hermoso," Eddie cuts him off, rather loudly, and feels the rumble of a soft chuckle within Buck's chest.<br/>"I... You really mean that Eddie? You won't leave me? Ever?"<br/>"Never, my darling idiot."<br/>With his arms wrapped tight around Buck, their baby growing in his belly, between them, Eddie feels an odd wave of calm wash over him. He snuggles closer to Buck's chest, feeling Buck drop a soft kiss to his forehead.<br/>"You’re a dork  for listening to my parents but you’re my dork."<br/>He mutters, and earns himself a teary laugh, before Buck is smiling again, right into Eddie’s skin, and the sight itself is enough to have another round of tears spilling down Eddie's face.<br/>Geez, so much for being the strong one.<br/>"You ever talk about shit like that again; I'm cutting the T.V cable. No more Impractical Jokers for you and getting Abuela."<br/>Buck gasps and pulls away with an offended glare.<br/>"You wouldn't."<br/>He growls, and at least he isn't crying anymore.<br/>Eddie stares at him for a moment, simply watching as his Buck pout at him.<br/>His Husband. His best friend. His mate. His partner in everything. <br/>A wicked grin pulls at Eddie's lips."Don't test me, Cariño” Eddie growls into Buck’s ear before kissing Buck tenderly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie confronts his parents <br/>*grabs popcorn* ENJOY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you kbl55429 for the idea!!!<br/>sorry, it's a bit short, most of the argument is based on the argument my mum had with her Dad since he didn't like my dad.  I haven't proofread it, my sister, that wrote this was watching LOTR so she may have accidentally used the names of those characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry Eddie, but he isn’t good for you or our grandchild. Both of you are better off leaving him and living in El Paso with us and finding nice women.” Helena replied with a shake of her head while Ramon was giving Eddie that classic ‘discussion over’ look.</p><p>Eddie shook his head as well as rolls his eyes, “I am not a child anymore, Mama and Papa. I dictate my own heart and my heart belongs to Evan. Evan and I will raise our son and if neither of you can respect Evan nor how we choose to raise our son, none of you would be around him or us. The only grandparents he will know are Bobby and Athena.”</p><p>Ramon took in a breath of air slowly. Eddie could tell it was to try and hold his temper. He exhaled just as slowly, then stood. “He’s brainwashing you! You never used to be like this. You’re going to confuse your son. We didn’t even get invited to the wedding. You’re going down a bad path, don’t take your son down with you”</p><p>It was Eddie’s breaking point. His face was flushed with the sheer purity of his anger as he shouted quite unintentionally, “IT WAS MY CHOICE NOT TO INVITE THE BOTH OF YOU!!! Your pride and your confounded stubbornness caused this! None of you have ever respected Evan. I don’t want to have to choose between my husband or parents but if I have too, I’m choosing family which is Evan and our son”</p><p>“Eddie!!!” Ramon and Helena shrieked taken aback by their son’s audacity and disrespect, “It is my duty as your father to keep your and our grandchild’s welfare in mind. A male who can get pregnant, isn’t what you need and you live far away, we’ll never see our grandchild.” </p><p>“Evan and our son are my family. Evan is perfect and you would know that if you bothered to get to know him. Evan and I will raise our son, we don’t need you both to criticize our decisions!” he replied in a calmer but determined tone, fists clenched tightly shut.</p><p>With that he stormed out, his heart feeling like it would explode with grief. It was done. he made his choice. His parents be damned!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck and Eddie are married and the team don't believe Buck is married.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Richard Thompson is an OC character<br/>Trigger warning: swearing (ass)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck had been wearing his wedding ring for as long as the 118  team knew him. No one knew that he was married, his sister Maddie was the only one who knew (other than his husband's family), so everyone just assumed it was vanity. What they didn’t know, however, was that Buck's  been happily married since he bartenderd in South America) </p><p>  </p><p>    “Come on, Buck, just come clean already,” Chim said as he walked into the common room area. Buck  was sitting on the couch, researching facts about science to help Christopher with his project. Not that anyone knew that, of course.  </p><p>  </p><p>    “Come clean about what?” Buck replied absentmindedly, not even bothering to look away from his phone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>  </p><p>    “Your wedding ring. We know you’re not married, no one would be able to stand you long enough,” Bobby responded this time. The rest of the team was in the common room area  now, all standing around Buck.  </p><p>  </p><p>    “I have nothing to come clean about, but I am married. I have been since we met in South America. We've been together for 7 years,” Buck stood up, holding himself as tall as he could “Now if you don’t mind, I'm going to the bunkers for a nap." </p><p>  </p><p>    Buck  walked towards the bunkers, pushing past everyone as they tried to stop him. He scrolled through the contacts on his phone.  He decided he needed to make a call if he wanted people to believe him, especially the people he considered family. He just realized that it would get annoying quickly.  </p><p>  </p><p>    “Hey, Eds. How’s the fence for Abuela coming along?" Buck said as his husband answered. </p><p>  </p><p>    “It’s good, nearly done. Although it would've been done if you didn't distract me,” Eddie laughed. “You don’t usually call, is everything okay, Mi Amor?” </p><p>  </p><p>    “Yeah, everything’s fine. The team is just questioning the fact that anyone would actually be able to put up with me for as long as you have. Can you come to the station for a little bit? I miss you.” </p><p>  </p><p>    “Of course I can, cariño. I miss you too,” Eddie said. Buck could hear the engine of Eddie's truck laughing in the background. “I’m on my way now, I’ll see you soon, amor.” </p><p>  </p><p>    “Okay, see you soon, babe,” Buck  hung up the phone and left the bunkers to go meet his husband at the entrance. He could see his husband after a couple of minutes stepping out of the truck, Buck meets him at the truck. </p><p>  </p><p>    “Hello, handsome,” Buck said to  Eddie, wrapping his arms around his neck.  “I hope Abuela and Christopher aren't  too mad that I pulled you away.” </p><p>  </p><p>    “They  didn’t mind, and even if they did, I would always come to your rescue,” Eddie tightened his arms around Buck's waist. “I take it that I’ll be meeting the team today?” </p><p>  </p><p>    “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I can stand the jokes of ‘oh, so you married yourself?’ I just wanted to see you.” </p><p>  </p><p>    “I’m sorry that you have to deal with that, Mi Amor. I’m fine with meeting them and proving it if you’re comfortable,” Eddie  kissed  Buck's forehead. </p><p>    “I might actually take you up on that. I hate the jokes and comments.” </p><p>  </p><p>    “I'm  always here for Mi Amor. Plus we have each other's backs no matter what,” Eddie winked at Buck.   </p><p>  </p><p>    “That’s true. Don’t you think they’ll ask  you why your here?” </p><p>  </p><p>    “I could just say something along the lines of ‘oh, my husband forgot his lunch at home and I’m here to drop it off.’ Or I could pretend that I just happened to be walking by and decided to see how my beautiful husband’s day was.” </p><p>  </p><p>    “Thanks, babe,” Eddie handed Buck a coffee, “I don’t want to force you to meet them if you don’t want to. Thye can be a little much sometimes. Okay, all the time.” </p><p>  </p><p>    “Evan, I love you and I know that you just want to keep me safe, but I want to keep you safe too. Now, I’m going to go with you inside to meet the team.” </p><p>    “Only if you’re sure, babe,” Buck said, giving Eddie the empty coffee travel mug to put in the truck.  </p><p> <br/>"I'll go to the common room first and you can join after a few minutes, okay? Buck asked Eddie. <br/>"Of cause, Mi Amor" with one final kiss, Buck was headed to the common room area. </p><p> <br/>He waited a few minutes at the entrance  before heading up. </p><p>  </p><p> The others were still  debating who Buck could've  married.  </p><p>  </p><p>    “Maddie is the only one who would be able to put up with him that long. But, she's his sister and dating Chim.” Hen said, sighing as she leaned back on the couch.  </p><p> "Maddie says Buck is married but won't say anymore. Chim said, sitting next to Hen. </p><p>    “Not sure why you guys are still trying to figure this out, you’re not going to be able to. None of you know them,” Buck casually announced his presence.  </p><p>  </p><p>    “So tell us who it is then, Buck,” Richard said shocking everyone since he didn't talk to the others much and is usually an ass. “How do you expect us to believe you if you don’t tell us your wife’s name?” </p><p>  </p><p>    “How can I tell you my wife’s name when I don’t have a wife?” </p><p>  </p><p>    “Ha, then you aren’t married!” Richard  exclaimed as if he had discovered something important. I guess no one told him same-sex marriage was legal. </p><p>    </p><p>    “No, I’m definitely married. Just not to a woman.” The silence that followed was thickening. As far as Buck knew, none of them were homophobic, since Hen is married to a woman.  But either way, that was still a big bombshell to drop so casually. Luckily, Buck's  army hero walked into the common room.  </p><p>    “Hey, hermoso! what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be helping Abuela?” Buck  said casually as if he hadn’t helped plan this whole thing. “I’m not going to get any angry message from Abuela, will I?” </p><p>  </p><p>    “No, she sent me on an errand and I took the liberty to come to check on you since I was close. How’s work today, cariño?” Eddie  crossed the common room without looking up at the rest of the team, all of them starring up at the intruder. When he got to his desired target, he pulled him into a hug and kissed him. </p><p>  </p><p>    “Hey, you can’t just come in here and kiss whoever you want! He’s married!” Chim said after the initial shock wore off.  </p><p>  </p><p>    “No shit. My name is Eddie Diaz-buckley. I assume you guys are the 118 team?” Eddie  kept his arm around Buck's  waist  but angling himself towards the team. </p><p>  </p><p>    “Eddie Diaz-buckley? Aren’t you the man who saved the boy in a well?” Bobby asked this, clearly in awe.  </p><p>  </p><p>    “yes, I am. Abuela gave me an ear full for worrying Evan and our son Christopher.” </p><p>  </p><p>    “Babe, they don’t know about Christopher,” Buck sort of whispered. Eddie's eyes went wide as they snapped up to meet Buck's.  </p><p>  </p><p>    “You told me you were going to tell them!” </p><p>  </p><p>    “I was planning on it but they didn't believe I'm married. They wouldn't believe I have a child,” Buck replied. It was clear that neither of them were actually mad, if the way they were staring at each other like they hung the stars was anything to go by. “Anyways, this is Bobby, he's the captain, Hen, Chim and Richard." </p><p>  </p><p>    Everyone either waved from their spot or, in Richard's case, stood up and walked over to them to properly introduce himself.  </p><p>  </p><p>    “I'm Richard Thompson, it’s nice to meet you, but I've got to ask, how could you marry Buck? He's a pain?"  he stuck out his hand, intending for Eddie to shake it. </p><p>  </p><p>    “I’ll decline the handshake, Evan is amazing man, husband and father. Your lucky you get to work with him. You owe my husband an apology” Eddie snapped, narrowing his eyes. </p><p>  </p><p>    “whatever" mumbled Richard as he walked off. </p><p>    “Thank you,Eds” Buck stood off to the side, watching Eddie interact with the team. He could see that Eddie  was getting uncomfortable, however, as people started asking about saving the kid from the well. </p><p>  </p><p>    “Hey, babe, can you help me in the kitchen real quick?”  </p><p>  </p><p>    “Coming, cariño,” Eddie  walked over to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Buck's waist . “Thank you, amor.” </p><p>  </p><p>    “You’re welcome, love . I could tell you were starting to get uncomfortable. Do you want to leave?” Buck wrapped his arms around his husband’s back, holding him as close as he could. </p><p>  </p><p>    “Only if you come home with me. I told Abuela that you, Chris and I  would be joining her for dinner tonight.” </p><p>  </p><p>    “Absolutely. Let me just say goodbye and grab my things from the locker, okay? Then we can go to Abuela's watch movies and have a great dinner. And maybe Christopher could spend the night with Abuela." Buck replied with a wink. </p><p>  </p><p>    “sounds like a plan, Evan,” Eddie  pulled away reluctantly. “be prepared to have no sleep.” Eddie growled into Buck's ear. </p><p>  </p><p>    “Sound’s good, love. Let’s go.” </p><p>  </p><p>    They walked over into the common room together, hand-in-hand. They said goodbye to the rest of the team before walking down to the lockers. Buck didn’t have too much he had to grab. He glanced up at his husband, They shared a smile, one that you could only have after years of marriage. It held so much love in it that there was no way they could be lying. The team may have questioned it at first, but they couldn’t deny the fact that those two were in love, and that they had been for a long time. Probably since before they were even together.  </p><p>  </p><p>    The next time they would see Buck, they would apologize.  What surprised  Buck  was the fact that Hen asked if Denny and Christopher could have a playdate and  asked to see pictures from their wedding. She even seemed genuinely interested. Soon the whole team was gathered around in the common room, asking questions about Eddie and other related questions. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to have the team meet Eddie, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have internet at my house and the only way I've been able to go on ao3 is by using data, so updates will be slow but once the internet works my sister has sent me a lot of one shots ready to be posted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>